


Strangers with pick-up trucks

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the....”  Danny turned quickly at the hand on his body.  So quickly he spilled his beer on his shirt and shoe.  “Did you just grab my ass?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers with pick-up trucks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** 's Torrid Tuesday prompt _Mistaken Identity_.

“What the....” Danny turned quickly at the hand on his body. So quickly he spilled his beer on his shirt and shoe. “Did you just grab my ass?” He put down the glass and shook off his hand.

The tall stranger with … a really great body, looked embarrassed. He started backing up, hands in the air. “I’m sorry man, I thought you were someone else. I’ll get you another. Really sorry.”

“He must be a good looking guy, this friend of yours.” Danny turned away from the random guy he’d been talking hockey with to lean on the bar and smile at the stranger with intent.

The man held up two fingers to the bartender and pointed at Danny’s glass, then he turned his full attention back while he looked Danny over, slowly. “I used to think so, but I’m not sure he can compare.”

“You’re good at this....?” Danny hedge for a name.

“Steve. But if there’s another name you like better, I’m game.”

“No,” Danny laughed. It was a relief to be able to laugh out loud at a pick up line. “Steve works just fine. I’m Danny.”

“Danny.” He nodded. “It’s nice to grab your ass Danny. It’s a nice ass.”

“Nice? It’s a great ass.”

Steve simply smiled back at him.

“So your friend? You meeting him here?”

“What friend?” When Danny smiled more and nodded Steve went on. “So... My truck is outside. It’s new. Ish. It’s got fantastic feature-”

“You had me at _So._ ” He nodded to the beer. “You need to finish that?”

Steve pushed his beer away. “No, you finish your’s. I’ll use you as a straw.”

Danny sucked back half of the beer with all due haste.

*~*~*

Danny was leaning back against the center console of the truck, legs spread wide and out the passenger door as Steve _expertly_ sucked him off. Suction and friction and all the best fucking 'tions. “FuckYesThat!” he gasped out when he felt his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat for a second.

He watched his new fuck-buddy-for-life-please-god-this-one-thing bob up and down, listened to him moan like Danny’s dick was made of chocolate and good whiskey, and felt the spark run down his spine. He was so close, and he wanted it to last. Didn’t want to waste the best fucking blow job of his life by coming too fast.

Danny looked back and up at the ceiling of the truck cab. The dome light was out, something had struck him as odd when he’d opened the door and now he could see that it was because the light had been flipped off. Steve, if that was actually his name, was a man with a plan. Danny could get behind that plan.

Steve groaned, bringing Danny’s focus back on him. Their eyes met and if that wasn’t one of the hottest fucking things in the world. Watching those eyes, and the excited blush in the bad parking lot lighting. Watching that mouth move down while his own body pushed his dick up. And then Steve groaned again, and he closed his eyes like it was ecstasy to deep throat Danny. And that was all she wrote. Danny’s head threw back and he stifled a shout as he rudely shot into Steve’s mouth. Steve didn’t budge, didn’t choke, just swallowed like a pro, and Danny had the odd thought that if Steve was a pro, Danny would willingly go into debt.

When he could breathe closer to normal, not like he was a fish on a boat deck, Danny noticed Steve doing something with the fastenings of his own pants, they were out of Danny’s line of sight, and he felt a little bit desperate to help the man out.

Steve smiled, licked his lips and wiped the corner of his mouth with a thumb. “I pegged you to be a hair puller.”

“Never on the first date. You might even have to meet my family first.” Steve laughed at Danny’s joke. Danny nodded toward Steve. “Can I return the favor?”

“I’m all set, thanks. You might want to watch your step when you get out. It’s a little slippery out here.”

Fuck if that wasn’t almost better than the blow job. Danny surged forward. Grabbed the back of Steve’s head and proceeded to stick his tongue down the man’s throat. He tasted himself, a little beer, and what he hoped would be the decade’s worth of orgasms to come.

Steve pulled back gently. Places small, sucking kisses along Danny’s jaw. “We have Grace in the morning?”

“Yeah.” Danny responded breathless and still mostly boneless.

“Let’s go home then.” Steve started tucking Danny back into his jeans.

“Yeah.”


End file.
